Nanny Prongs
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: James takes on the job to be the care taker of Regulus Black's six sons. "Oh yes, Nanny Prongs at your service." James mocked bow. Slash!AU!Noncanon!
1. The Nanny is here!

**Me: **Alright peeps here is a new RegulusxJames story. Now, since I didn't think To Escape and To Change Everything was getting anymore attention, so sadly, I am deleting that story. But to compensate I created this one and one other to satisfy your crave for some submissive James.

Now, here are a few things that are going to be happening. Since, I will be making many stories, the update once a week might change to twice a week on certain days or once a month. I know once a month seems long so I'm going to try to hit one every two weeks.

For now your safe with updates once a week, but this is just to warn you of what could happen in the future.

Now, lets get back to this story.

P.S. Since I hate retyping things that I did type, I just copy and pasted this.

James didn't want to sign up for this, but it was an easy job that even he could do. But baby sitting Regulus's Blacks six sons...well...just call him Nanny Prongs!

That's this story is about James being a nanny for Regulus's sons. So I hope you all enjoy this!

**Warning: Will have guy on guy. AU, Not Cannon, and some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to Jk Rowling. The only thing I own is random ocs that don't matter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>===== Remus Lupin's House: Kitchen =====<p>

"Man this is a lot harder than I thought." James sighed as he flicked his want to finish cleaning his dishes. "James I wish you would report this to someone." Remus spoke, making James pout a bit. "Okay so dating the bitch was a bad idea I get it!" growled James before he sulked.

"Its not like its easy for me since Lily went with Sirius." James commented, this made Remus look at James with pity. Lily had cruelly cheated on James with Sirius, who had broken the friendship Remus, James and even Peter had for him. So after college the young wizards and witch went their separate ways.

James soon began living with Remus after an incident involving a very desperate girl named Mimi. James only dated her for a month, before he called it off. And for good reason as the woman was clingy and obsessive. Of course she didn't like the fact that James did that, and since her father works at the ministry he couldn't seem to find a job anywhere.

Everyone had rejected James for fear of facing Mimi's father. So James was starting to lose hope. I mean, he could live a comfortably life with all the gold his parents left him, but he didn't want that. He wanted to earn for a living.

"James why don't you try looking in the paper to see if there is anyone looking for jobs? Or how about working at Gringotts? I'm sure the Goblins won't be scared of the ministry." Remus commented, making James think for a bit.

"Well I could do that...I'll look in the paper, and if all else fails, I'll do what you said and see if I can find work at Gringotts." James commented, before looking down. His eyes downcast for a few moments. "If not, I might be forced to move." James whispered, but it was loud enough for Remus to hear.

Remus inner wolf instantly growled at that. Moony didn't take the betrayal of Sirius well and soon had become protective of the last remaining ones of the pack. As well as the new one, Remus's girlfriend, Tonks. Hearing that someone was threatening the pack almost made Remus go to Mimi and shred her to pieces.

"I know you'll be fine." Remus reassured, making James grin, before he grabbed the paper. He silently sat down on the couch before reading.

"Lets see someone needs their house to be warded." James saw, circling that with his quill before reading on. "Need someone to take care of pet dragon for a month." again James circled, until he finally came onto a very long column.

"_Hello, I am looking for a capable person to take care of my children while I am not home. Person needs to be well educated as you will be teaching and tutoring the children. Also you need to know how to cook, clean and bake for the children. Knowing how to sew is optional, but you _**_must_**_ know how to do first aid. Another requirement is that said person needs to know great offensive and defensive magic. I have many enemies and said care taker needs to be able to protect my children. Room and board is free. Free meals is also included. You will be paid handsomely. Please send an owl to Wizard Lake Manor._"

"Now this sounds good." James grinned, before he started writing his letter. His owl, Mokku, a very fat owl that loved to sit on James's head or shoulder look at his master with dread. "You lazy owl, please do this for me." James groaned as he bribed his owl with bacon.

This seem to get the owl to move as it flew off out the window. Remus saw this and smiled. "So what did you pick?" asked Remus. James just grinned as he placed the paper right in front of Remus's face. Remus took a minute to read it before raising a brow at the black haired male.

"Just call me Nanny Prongs!" James cheered, making Remus shake his head.

"I do admit this will be good for you, you would have made a good aurora or teacher." Remus complimented, making James chuckle. "I think its a sweet deal, hopefully I get the job." James stated, before he looked at the paper. "I'm still going to owl the other people to see if I can get work from them." James yelled as he ran off with Remus's owl to send his replies.

Remus just laughed before going to get ready for his own job at the pub.

* * *

><p>===== Wizarding Lake Manor =====<p>

"Oh god, this place is huge." whispered James as he looked at the very large...and very huge castle like manor. "I hope I do not get lost." James whispered, holding his trunk filled with everything he needed. James was told in the letter he got back to bring a trunk for if he was hired, he would start right there and then.

James hoped he get the job as Mimi, he didn't know how the bitch found out, had destroyed his other chances with the other jobs. This one seemed to pull along when everything else failed.

"Come Master Potter, I bring you to interview." a house elf dressed in a silk pillow case chirped. "Thank you Clover." James thanked, letting the elf tears of joy from the thanks as they walked down the halls.

"DAMN THIS REMIND ME OF HOGWARTS! But...more luxurious and well furnished." thought James as he walked towards two double doors that the house elf opened. But as soon as James looked at the man in front of him, did he promptly drop his trunk and stared wide mouth.

"REGULUS!" James cried, making the other look in amusement at James. "You know I put my initials R.B. On the letter." Regulus spoke, making James hit himself. He wanted to forget everything about the Blacks as it reminded him too much of Sirius.

"Sit down so we can get this interview started." Regulus motioned to the plush green chair. James was guided to said chair by Clover, before he sat down. Regulus looked at James up and down before blinking.

"James, how much experience do you have with offensive and defensive spells?" asked Regulus making James snap out of his stupor before smirking. "I already showed my worth with that when I worked with the Orders, I can take down any wizard I meet." James responded. Regulus nodded at that, James work with the Order was known to many people.

"What about identifying poisons or harmful potions?" asked Regulus, making James give him a look that said 'really?'. "Severus and rapid fan girls have been trying to put things in my food or drink since the day I stepped into Hogwarts, its second nature to me...but yes, I know very well if there is poison or a potion in food." James responded.

"Can you clean?"

"Yes Regulus, I know how to clean."

"Can you cook?"

"Yup! Pretty good at it if I say so myself! You can even ask Si-..."

"..."

James looked away from Regulus with a sigh. Regulus closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "Damn, this is so awkward." thought James hitting himself for saying the one person's name that he wanted to forget.

"Can you sew?"

"Awkward part about this question is yes." James responded, making Regulus jerk an eye brown in question. This earned James to blush, before pouting a bit. "I wanted to help Remus out with his clothes, so I would fix them, sew him new ones and even knit him things it was my way of showing I really cared." James responded, but still looking like a red balloon.

"Medical Training?" asked Regulus, making James smile. "I am a good healer, I was actually in a program each summer during Hogwarts." James stated, making Regulus nod, before leaning back a bit looking James up and down again.

"James you have meet all the requirements that I need for my sons, buy I need to know something...will you protect them?" asked Regulus in a dead serious voice, his eyes narrowed. Black eyes looked into green, as green eyes started to swell with determination.

"I won't even give anyone the chance to hurt them." James responded back with fire. Regulus smirked at this before nodding. "James, I should warn you, you are probably the twenty sixth care taker." Regulus stated, this earned James to look at him with horror.

"None died, more or less my children dislikes caretakers, they'll prank you or just try to do anything to make you leave." Regulus informed, making James grin, he felt excitement going threw his blood. "Believe me when I say this Regulus...**BRING...IT...ON**." James declared.

"Good, I'll have clover take your luggage to your room, I'll show you it to you as soon as I bring you to meet the children." with that Regulus sat up along with James, their robes swaying a bit as they walked down the hallways.

Already James heard the laughter of boys, some deep while others soft. As soon as they stepped in front of the door, James felt something and smirked. "Regulus, swing open both the doors okay?" James whispered, making the other man looked in question before doing so.

Instantly a pale of what looked like slime fell onto the hard wood floor. Regulus sighed, before he looked at his six kids, all having the expression like they had been caught. Which they had been, but Regulus didn't think they would start so soon.

"Crown, Damien can I ask what is this doing here?" asked Regulus motioning to the goo and bucket that a house elf started to clean. James looked to see what seem to be the eldest children, both could be twins as they were identical. They both had long layered black hair and black eyes. Just like their father, but James notice that the one Crown, had more hallow cheeks and narrowed eyes, than Damien did.

"...Um...Um..." Damien started.

"They tried to prank the new Nanny father." replied someone from the left. "TOM! YOU TATTLE TALE!" cried Damien and Crown together. Tom just arched a brow. He looked jut like his father as well, but held a more demanding power like composure.

"Hey, its either that, or we all get in trouble." stated another, but this child was almost the same height as Tom. But instead of black, he had dark brown hair and black eyes. "Howard!" hissed the twins, making Howard to roll his eyes.

"He's right you know? You weren't even Slytherin about it." stated another, being slightly shorter than Howard and Tom. "Salazar, not all of us have your raw talent!" Damien hissed, making the child with long black hair and yet blue eyes to sigh. James noticed though that behind Salazar was the smallest child and probably the youngest.

James was surprised how much the child almost looked like him. Even the eyes were almost the same. James looked at Regulus who seemed to noticed James staring at the youngest.

"His name is Harry, he's the youngest and most shy out of all his siblings." whispered Regulus to James, who nodded.

"Either way, I was you have some respect for today." Regulus stated out loud, making the other children flinch. "I don't know, that prank is the oldest trick in the book." James stated with boredom. This caused the twins to glare.

"What did you say?" asked Crown, making James smirk at the smaller child of eight. "Did I stutter?" asked James making Damien instantly fluster up. Tom raised a brow, Howard look at him in shock, Salazar had the same expression, Harry looked in wonder and Crown looked with anger.

"Its seems thing will get interesting here." Regulus commented to James, who looked at Regulus. "Oh yes, Nanny Prongs at your service." James mocked bow. "Nanny? My won't that be a befitting nickname for you?" Regulus stated, making James brow twitch.

"Hey, hey lets not go too far with the joke."

"Yes, well I like that tittle, Nanny Prongs."

"It was only a joke."

"Whatever you say Nanny."

"...I hate you at times."

"Now children I want you to wash up for dinner, I have an important announcement to make at dinner so don't be late." he stated and soon the children rushed out like heard of elephants. "They are so... unlike Regulus." thought James as he looked at the man. Who had the majority of times looks solemn and almost fake.

James followed Regulus out the room and wondered how his life is going to change for now on.

* * *

><p>===== TO BE CONTINUED! =====<p>

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed the story. Please review to see what you think.

If your wondering about the siblings and Harry that will be in the next chapter.

Thank you again for reading!


	2. Kisses, Breakfast and bit of Lecture!

**Me:** Well Nanny Prongs is back for round two! But, first its thank time!

To **XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX, XX, Ana-12, Sara, Edg!**

All of you thank you for the supporting reviews. And to many of you who have read my other reviews. Thank you for being supportive and have been reading all my stories. It makes me really happy as an author to share my joy to you people.

Seriously thank you all for reviewing. And I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

To **XX, Sara **and **Ana-12**. I am very happy to see you guys loving my stories. And the fact you have read most if not all the ones that I have. Thank you three again. I really hope you will continue watching me.

Letting you all know though! Special announcement in this story. I'll start making stories with Harry as the main character. So get ready for some Harry loving! And like father, like son. He will be a submissive guy. As I only like it when they are submissive.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p>==== Currently With James ====<p>

To say James felt already exhausted from the six children and it hasn't been a full day of working. The twins Crown and Damian are almost like little demons combined. The two were the eldest of the bunch and already James had deactivated every trap.

"No way they'll be able to prank me, I have a reputation to keep." James grinned, before thinking over the other children. James noticed each child seem to have someone they liked being around the most. Twins although love being with each other, James noticed that Crown also like being near Howard and Damien to Salazar. While Salazar and Howard seem to like spending time with each other and the twins.

Tom and Harry though, seem content in just each other. James saw that Harry was almost like a baby bird and Tom the protective parent that makes sure no harm comes near him. Although James admits that at times Tom's attitude towards seem more than sibling. But, who was James to judge them?

"Lets see, I got get a game plan for tomorrow." whispered James as he went to his work desk. His room was lovely. A room James always dreamed of owning. It was almost a room, kitchen, living room, and library at once.

In the middle of the room was a round table. Four pillow cases were around it for a comfortable sitting. On the left near the door was a king size bed. To James liking, it was up against the wall. So it also turned into a couch when James felt like it. In front of the window was his desk. Having many shelves for him to store whatever he wanted.

After that on the right a small little kitchen creature a nice theme to the room. It had a fridge, cupboards filled with food, a sink and counters. It even had a stove. So James guess whenever he had the midnight munchies he knew where to cook.

The walls were covered in empty book shelves that James guess he would fill them. He honestly didn't even fill one shelf on the book shelf he decide to start with the things he had. James was really excited to get paid in order to get more things to fill his room. The only other door that was in the room was right next to the kitchen. A door that lead to the bathroom and walk in closet.

"Damn the rich." James eye brow twitched at the thought, before he started making plans. He opened the window breathing in the fresh air that came in. "A bird would be nice." thought James as he looked as two owls soared around the sky.

"A bird would be a nice pet to have eventual." thought James with a smile, before he continued to his lesson plans for tomorrow. Regulus already broke to the children, he be even more busy than before with the mess the ministry got themselves into. For one thing making a Dark Lord from another country become enemies with them?

"People just have a death wish." James frowned as he got up from his chair. He wanted to check the wards. He didn't feel comfortable in wards he himself didn't do. So with that he left the room to walk slowly out of the room. He stopped though at the door handle. James rolled his eyes as the double doors before stepping back and to the side.

Flicking his wand did the doors open only for a ball that looked to be pain fly threw the room in lighting speed and out the window.

"DAMN IT!" came a cry from both twins, making James just roll his eyes. He walked out the room to see the two twins. "Oh ho? Two little snakes seems to come to the Lions den with only hisses and no bite." James commented, before leaving the twins. Who fumed at James for just dodging their prank, belittling them, and then walking off like they didn't exist.

James ignored their yelling as he soon inspected the first window. "Its good...but..." James thought as he looked carefully at the warding. "This could be better." thought James, but his thoughts were snapped out when a rather loud voice interrupted them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" hissed Damien, while Crown just glared at him. James look at the children before grinning. "Just seeing if I needed to improve the warding, it seems like I do." James whispered the last part, but it was still enough for the two to hear.

"HEY! FATHER'S BROTHER MADE THOSE WARDS! AND WE'VE BEEN SAFE SO FAR!" hissed Crown, making Damien just glare at James. At this James looks down at them. For once a serious face on his usual carefree one. The twins stood back a bit when the man put that face on.

"My job is to protect you...these wards are a high level...but in order to protect you I will make them so no one can even find us before they can even get into my deadly wards." James whispered coldly, before leaning back up.

"Now why don't you two run along." with that a grin was back on James's face as he left the two. The twins still frozen in place as James walked away.

"I am so stupid." thought James as he acted rather cold to the twins. But hearing about Sirius was still a rather sore subject to James. So James decided to start making the wards in a different hallway so he wouldn't have to see the twins. So choosing one hallway where he knew held the twins room did he start working.

"Something safe..." thought James as he raised his hands. Instantly symbols started flying out of his glowing hands. They planted themselves everywhere. Almost melting in the ceiling, floors and walls. "Destroy those who try to find the treasures inside." thought James.

Soon white symbols started flying out. James knew he had to melt these ones onto the old wards. As James worked, he didn't notice several eyes watching him in awe.

"Warn when there is danger." whispered James as twirled around as blue symbols started coming out of his hands. The windows seem to shake as the wards melted together to become even stronger. "Kill those who want to do harm." James prayed as red flaming symbols soon came out. And in a flash everything was done.

Sadly for James, he was tired. "To think these are just the hallways." thought James as breathed a bit leaning against the hall. "Its going to take me at least a month or so to get these wards up." James grumbled before he started going back to his room.

"I see you also know warding."

"HOLY CHOCOLATE FROGS!" cried James as he whirled around to look at a bemused Regulus. James placed his hand on his heart before glaring at the other. "Regulus! Make a noise next time will yah? Gave me a bloody heart attack!" James breathed out, making Regulus nod to him.

"I'll try to remember that next time." Regulus commented, before looking at the new wards. "These are very extensive." stated Regulus, making James smirk proudly. "Of course, I am the one who invented them! Mark my wards, wait until I put the wards around the area! No one will be able to find this house that have a malicious intent." James proudly called out.

"It seems someone is after you?" asked Regulus making the Potter freeze. "Don't be ridiculous." with that James left the other behind.

But James felt bad for not stating about the crazy woman he dated. James clutched his hands into fist as he remembered Lily and Sirius. He walked into his room again closing it softly. "Lets see, I don't trust the guards here either." James whispered as he went to desk.

He started drawing many small animals, like mice and bugs. A soft knock could be heard just as James decided which animal to use.

"Come in." James called out turning around from his desk to see Regulus come inside. "Hello Regulus." James greeted as he got up from his chair. Regulus sat next to him. "I wanted to apologize, I feel as though I might have brought bad memories to your person." Regulus stated polity. This made James roll his eyes and wave Regulus off.

"Its alright Regulus, things happen." James waved. At this Regulus nodded, before wincing a bit as he started to massage his shoulder. James instantly noticed this. "Whats up with your shoulder?" asked James, making Regulus look over at the other male.

"Just muscle cramps." Regulus concluded. At this James swiftly went behind Regulus. Regulus couldn't even open his mouth to say anything as James started working on his shoulder. "From the ministry right?" asked James, earning the other to nod.

"They have been idiots."

"I know I read all the newspapers, are we going to war?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord in America, Lord Voldemort, has decided to wage war on us now along with all of Europe."

"Yikes, these are some dark times, I already heard of all the muggle massacres over in the United States."

"Its actually more than just the United States, in happening in South America and Canada as well...already the muggle population has gone down by the thousands and more are going down each day."

"This is some depressing stuff."

At this James finished Regulus's shoulder. Regulus instantly rolled a bit, before nodding in thanks to James. "Your pretty good at giving massages." Regulus stated with a smirk. "Been working that on everyone?" he asked.

At this James smirked with a sly face. "What and no kiss as a reward?" James joked, only to be surprised when a pair of lips meet with his.

Regulus got up before walking to the door. He smirked at James with his on sly face. "Who said I didn't give rewards to good employees?" asked Regulus before closing the double doors. James just continued to stand where he was, before promptly fainting on the bed.

* * *

><p>==== Morning ====<p>

"Oh god it wasn't a dream." James whispered as he started making himself breakfast. The room smelling like eggs, toast and pancakes. Orange juice was already at the table along with his silver ware. James woke up with start when his alarm went off. At that James was zombie until he took a shower. Thinking over the event that just happened.

"DEAR GOD! I JUST GOT KISSED BY MY BOSS!" James thought as he flipped his pancakes. At this James noticed one key flaw.

"Aw shit, I made too much." James whispered as he just realized he made three plates. One for him, the two were for his used to be roommates, Remus and Tonks. James felt like slapping himself to waste such food. That was until the sound of his door opened.

James looked over to look in surprise to see Harry shyly look in.

"Hey Kiddo, whats up?" asked James kindly flashing his smile at the little one. Harry looked at James shyly before looking at the plate of food. James noticed it too, before grinning. "Want to have a plate? I made a little too much." James confessed as he turned off the stove.

Harry seemed to like this and instantly walk into the room. He sat down at the table waiting for his meal. James almost counted down the seconds as he filled two more juices for the next one that would probably come in next.

"Harry where are you?" came the voice of Tome as foot steps came closer and closer to James's room. At this Harry perked up and giggled.

"Here Tom!" Harry chirped, making Tom pop into the room next. But before bowing respectively to James. "I'm sorry if Harry interrupted you doing anything." Tom polity stated. At this James felt like he was having a horrible day of deja vu. "Its alright, I made enough for three! Want to join?" James grinned, making Tom hesitate.

James knew though it wouldn't last long as the aroma became too much and Tom sat at the other end of the table. James handed their forks and knives. Before placing down orange juice for them. He then floated the butter and syrup to the table.

At this Harry looked in awe and Tom looked with amusement. After that James flicked his wand so the dishes started to wash on their own. "I hope you all enjoy! Eggy in a basket and pancakes!" James presented, before waving his want. The fridge opened to have three bowls of fruit sit at the table.

"Along with a healthy dose of fruit." James winked, earning Harry to giggle and Tom to smirk a bit as the two began to eat. James started himself, though he watched how the two reacted. Tom was trying hard to not show how much he liked the food, but the soft hums from the boy continue to break threw his defenses.

Harry though, already voiced his pleasure of eating the food. "This is really good Mr. Potter!" Harry grinned as he continued to eat. At this James grinned. "Thanks! And please call me either James or Prongs! Mr. Potter makes me sound so old! I'm not that old yet! Look at me!" cried James, making Harry giggle and Tom to chuckle.

"Father said, he has to leave in an hour, what are our plans James?" asked Tom, making James grin. "Well of course, you guys gotta study for a bit, gotta get ready for Hogwarts." James commented, earning Harry to practically vibrate in his seat.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts!" Harry cried, making Tom ruffle his black locks. "In a few years you will Harry." Tom commented. At this Harry pouted, earning James to laugh. "Yup, for now, we'll only know a few simple charms spells, that will be useful in the future for you two." James told, before eating a piece of his pancake.

"Along with lots of play time, lunch, another study, before another play time!" James cheered, at this Harry cheered with James. "Good luck." Tom put in, making James look at the other. "What do you mean?" asked James curiously making Tom smirk a bit.

"The twins have been plotting all morning, along with Salazar and Howard, it appears the four don't like you too much." Tom commented, as he wiped Harry's mouth from a bit of butter. At this James grinned, before looking at Tom with one eye as he bite into a mango from his salad.

"And you Tom? How about you Harry?" asked James, making Harry instantly reply.

"I like Nanny Prongs!" Harry cheered, at this James face falter. "Ehehehehe, Harry, you know I was joking about that nickname." James spoke, but sighed as the child just continued to look at him with happiness and glee.

"And you Tom?" asked James, knowing behind that child face, James felt there was something else hiding. Something more smarter and understanding. Tom bite a few more pieces of fruit before answering James.

"As long as Harry is happy and you do your job I will be content." Tom whispered, at this James caught the small sadness in Tom. James decided to put that away for later. He didn't need to know the complete past of all the children as of right now.

"Don't worry about that, no harm will come to all of you." James stated before he accioed his papers. At this Tom and Harry looked at James in curiosity. James placed the paper on the floor beside him. Both Harry and Tom looked at the beautiful pictures of small birds. Something commonly seen in there area.

"_Live and breath, come alive and serve to watch those in this house and warn of danger._" James chanted before tapping the paper with his wand. At this twenty small birds came out of the paper. All looking alive and real. They instantly flew off and out the window.

"What was that?" asked Tom, while Harry reached out for them in glee at seeing the birds. "Its a charm spell pet...I give it it's own life that will last as long as I live...It won't take from my magic reserves at all either." James stated seeing the look Tom gave him.

"They'll act like any other animal, but first sign of something suspicious they'll warn the others, in which they'll warn me of danger." James stated this earned what looked like respect in Tom's eyes. "You take safety very seriously." Tom commented.

"Only for children, do I do this." James spoke back with a smile, before finishing his meal. He drank his juice, before making the floats charmed to clean themselves, before going to their places in the cabinets.

"You use magic a lot aren't you scared your reserves will go out?" asked Tom, this earned James to grin. He ruffled both Tom's and Harry's hairs grinning. "Good question Tom!" James grinned, before sitting on the floor again as he watched the two continue to eat.

"In order for your reserves to be larger and larger, you honestly have to exhaust a lot of your magic each day for a certain week, after two weeks, go to the next level when you notice your not getting exhausted anymore, but don't too much that you'll drain your magical core to the point of becoming a squib." with that James called another paper. This time showing squirrels. Again he conjured the creatures to life.

They instantly bolted to the outside for their job, while Tom looked at James with a smirk. "I feel as though you'll be a good addition to mine and Harry's education." Tom stated, seeing Harry finish his meal as he himself finished his.

"Good! Now run off you two, your father probably is wondering what your doing." with that the two children ran out the room. Harry giggling as he held Tom's hand. Tom giving James on last look, before leaving. Once they left, James breathed out a sigh of relief. Washing the dishes, did he himself leave his room.

James walked out the room to meet with Regulus instantly. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" cried James as he yet again fall backwards to try and calm down his heart. "Would you wear like a blow horn or something!" cried James as he patted his his heart down.

To his annoyance Regulus just looked at James with a raised brow.

"You startle very easily." Regulus teased, earning James to give him a coy look. "Aw? Trying to make this a horror themed love story?" asked James, before blushing when he remembered the kiss. "Well come with me, I'm going to be saying goodbye to the children soon." Regulus commanded.

James nodded, following his boss to the front door. The rest of the children were there. James stopped though before he came to the stairs. When Regulus walked down normally, before reaching the bottom looking at James with wonder, did James know better.

"Coming down!" James grinned as he sat on the railing and sailed down. Noticing the string that was on the steps that was suppose to trip him. James then noticed the slip spot, which earned James to grin as he jumped off, just avoiding the spot.

He looked at the twins with a smirk. "You use a different colored string for the stairs, amateur's mistake." James commented at this the twins fumed. Regulus just shook his head at that. He called for his house elf to clean the mess, in which the elf did, also shaking her head at the twins new misdeeds.

"Remember, all of you, to be good to your Nanny-HEY!- Prongs and stay safe." Regulus spoke, before giving every child a kiss on the forehead.

"What I don't get a kiss goodbye?" smirked James, thinking Regulus would never kiss him in front of the kids.

Oh how wrong he was.

Regulus soon stood up and strolled over to James. Kissing his lips again, before smirking. "Of course." Regulus spoke, before leaving the room and out the door.

"..."

"Tom...Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Your father is going to bring me to an early grave."

At this James look at the children who all stared at him. Blushing he coughed and took out his paper. "Alright, I want all of you to meet me in the living room for some charms work! Don't be late!" James smiled, four reluctantly went, while Tom and Harry already headed down.

"You sure you gonna survive the day Nanny Prongs?" asked Clover, who looked uncertain at James. James himself looked at Clover with a grin. "Lets just say Clover I have a few...tricks up my sleeve." with that James left, leaving a very confused house elf.

* * *

><p>===== TO BE CONTINUED! =====<p>

**Me: **Hohoho! Seems we got some flirting adults.

Some people may ask if that is too quick. Me? I say nay! NAY!

We'll it really could be. But I wanted Regulus to also play back on James's playful flirt attitude. And besides this is going to an RBJP!

As for the kids, the plot thickens!

Thank you all for reading, I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Failed Lesson Plans and Betrayed Prongs

Me: I'm being so awesome, writing every day to get everything done! I feel so proud of myself. But seriously this is really, really good for me.

Guess what time it is? Review Time! Lets check it out!

To **Yunak **

Thank you for reading my RBJP stories. I'm really happy to hear your enjoying them all. And no, this story isn't dark like my other ones. This one has the general humor, drama and adventure into it. I mean some parts are going to be dark, but that is because it's drama parts and pasts.

Thank you Yunak for reviewing and reading!

To **Ana-12**

Aaawww thank you Ana-12. Its good to see you again reviewing in Nanny Prongs. And thank god, I didn't want to go too fast. But some little fluff here and there is always good for the very soul! Yes! Good for the soul!

As usual, I look forward to seeing Ana-12!

To **XX**

Like I said with Ana-12. Some fluff here and there is always good for the soul. You'll be seeing a lot of fluff before we get the to the sexy passionate loving sexy parts...of sexy. Its good to see you again too XX for Nanny Prongs. Defiantly different than my other two stories that I have for RBJP stories.

I always look forward to seeing you again!

To **XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX**

Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like it so far. This story I want to enjoy doing lots of fluff and really cute scenes. So it's good to hear that I'm doing well so far. I hope you continue reading my stories. And I'm also very excited to type out the children past. Since I wanted to add fluff to that as well!

Thank you for reviewing and reading, hope to see you again!

And lets begin with my story!

- Living Room -

"Damn the rich." James thought as he looked at the very large room that made James feel like a little insect. Seriously the room was like as large as the land Regulus owned. Sighing, James got his papers and walked over to the children. He stopped though, shaking his head side to side.

Taking out his wand, he disarmed all the traps with just a flick of his wrist. Earning Howard and Salazar to hiss in annoyance. "Good traps, horrible hiding places." James commented with a sly cheshire cat grin.

Harry seem to giggle, while Tom smirked in amusement. Crown and Damien also being sour about the fail of their brother's own prank. Which with a bit of tackling with their pride was rather good and even caught the two twins at times.

"So, today is Monday! Every day we will learn something new and I will be giving out homework so be warned!" James urged, earning everyone to groan.

Even Tom looked tired at the thought of doing homework. "Now, now, it won't be that bad." James stated shaking his head at the children.

"Today, we are going to learn the simple charm Windgardium Leviosa." James stated taking out his wand. "Its a first year spell in which you will learn how to make things float." with that James took out his wand and looked at a flower.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" with a swish and flick said flower was floating.

Harry eyes were wide with awe, while the other looked amused. Not showing their own owe at seeing magic in front of them.

"Now, you all have practice wands right?" asked James, nodding when all the children pulled out their practice wands.

Taking out a few feathers, he placed one before each child. "Alright, just remember swish and flick!" James grinned turning, but stopped.

"Also its Wind-gar-dium Levi-ooo-sa pronouncing the spell right is one of the keys to make it float." James grinned, before going to a chair and starting to do his work.

"Lets see." James thought as he looked at his papers. "I already did the hallway with the twins, so I'll ward the hallway with Howard and Salazar...after it will be Harry and Tom." James wrote down in his planner. "Then, I'll do Regulus's hallway and mine before finishing the rest of the house before going back to ward the rooms." James nodded.

He wanted to finish the whole house before doing the yard. But that didn't mean he wouldn't put protective guardians to protect the yard until the warding of the house was done.

As Regulus said when they were talking in private, now that Regulus was gone majority of the time and with the new Dark Lord, danger lurked everywhere.

"I should also make a garden and raise some farm animals, supplies might be harder to get when the war keeps on going...its not like Regulus doesn't have enough land." James thought as he looked over the map of the entire area. Peaking at the children as they continued practicing.

James would start out small, before teaching them some spells that would be useful in defense, just so they could hold their own until help comes to them.

Looking back down on his planer did he start writing about the producing their own food. He wanted to talk to Regulus about it before he did anything. He then wrote down a few books that each child would like before he heard a mini-explosion.

Looking over, did he see Damien feather turned into nothing but cinders. "Damien, you keep pronouncing the spell wrong." James stated flicking his wand to clean the mess and replace the feather.

"Its Wind-gar-dium Levi-ooo-sa." James pronounced again.

But this only seem to irk Damien. Crown didn't look any happier, the usual more calm twin seemed to get irked by James himself.

"THIS IS SO STUPID! I'M LEAVING!" with that Damien ran out of the room, followed by Crown who more or less silently got up to leave. Not before kicking the table that had all the feathers on top of it.

This seem to break the damn as Howard and Salazar also ran out of the room. Leaving only Tom and Harry. James sighed as he leaned back on his couch before looking at the two remaining children who looked back at him.

"Is there something I should know about?" asked James, making Tom sigh and Harry look down at his feather. "They wanted father to teach them spells." Tom grumbled as he looked at his feather. James noted Tom had promise as he managed to make his feather jump a few times.

"I see." James whispered before continuing his work seeing as Harry and Tom were still practicing.

After some more note taking, planning and future ideas written down, did James clean up. Seeing it had been two hours, and the two children making a lot of progress. For Tom he managed to make his feather hover, for Harry, he was starting to make it jump.

"Alright you two, go on and play! But for homework, not due until next Monday, I want a list of ten things that this spell be useful defensively." James grinned, ruffling both of their hairs.

Harry smiled, while Tom scowled at his hair being ruffled. Grabbing Harry's hand did Tom leave, Harry waving James goodbye. James grinned before walking out of the room himself. Seeing Tom and Harry go to the Library, did James walk to the Hallway that held their rooms.

"Clover." James called, seeing the house elf appear right in front of him. Clover smiled at James before bowing.

"What does Master James need?" asked Clover, making James smile at the little house elf. "Could you check which wards are the weakest in the house, it would greatly help me in warding the place up! Also could you also write down any secret room that need warding?" asked James, this earned Clover to nod.

Respecting James for wanting to protect the large manor so much, before doing as she was told. After popping out of existence did James set to work on warding the hallway. He carefully used his spells to mix in with the other wards. Of course placing each magical signature that is welcomed within in the house.

Finishing, James went to the hallway of Salazar and Howard's room. Doing the same thing as he did with the other hallways.

Breathing in a bit, James nodded. Liking how the warding was going so well. He then decided to make the children a little snack before making a few more 'eyes' for the land the manor was on.

James walked slowly to the large kitchen. Seeing no one inside, did he set for work. "I think I'll make everyone grilled cheese sandwiches along with chips." James thought, already been given a sheet of what everyone liked, dislike or was allergic too.

"Baking a few treats wouldn't hurt either." James thought as he started making the food. James loved cooking and baking. He liked making everything from scratch even chips as he put the potatoes in thin slices before baking them.

As he finished with everyone's snack, including Clovers, did said elf pop in. Holding a little note book. "Here Master James, everything you will need." Clover smiled, before noticing the food. "Oh! Master James didn't have to cook, Clover would have done it!" Clover stated.

James patted the elf's shoulder in a comforting manor as he gave a smile to the little elf. "Don't worry about it Clover, you already have to take care of so much in the manor, just helping you out a bit." James stated, motioning to her plate.

"I made that for you if you like to eat it."

This earned the elf to cry in happiness. Making James smile even brighter at the elf. The elf then took the rest of the plates, and glasses of certain juices that each child liked to the children.

James grinned as the house elf left, before he started baking two cakes. One chocolate one, while one vanilla. James cooked and cooked, letting the kitchen smell wonderful from the sweet smells of the cakes.

James sighed as he finally put the layers of cakes into the oven. "Guess I can do a few charms before its done." James thought as the timer instantly started to go. Taking the timer with him, did he open the door to the outside. Putting a door stopper did he sit down on the grass with some paper, a Quill and a wand.

"Something bigger this time." James whispered as he sketched out a few foxes. He even made a few snakes to guard the area. Of course the birds and little rodent he made would do the same thing. He needed some things bigger and more swift.

"_I give you life, I give you air...in return...protect this house, protect the children, protect the owner from harm or danger._" James chanted in Latin. Smiling as the spell worked and the animals jumped out of the pictures, becoming full size when they really came out.

They first bowed to James before running off into the area. "Lets see six foxes and ten snakes...tomorrow I'll make a few stags." James thought proudly.

"Master James takes protecting very seriously." Clover noted as she slowly walked up to James who looked back at her.

"Protecting lives is very important to me, I would never allow any harm to my charges, especially if they are children." James stated with a smile as he watch the foxes split up in groups of two.

"Clover is very happy Master James is making sure little ones would be safe." Clover grinned, before walking off herself. James watched her go smiling at the elf, before getting up to finish the cakes.

James carefully sliced the fruit to decorate the beautiful iced cakes. Placing each one carefully on before looking at Clover.

"Their allowed one slice as a snack, after that could you preserve the cake so that its good for desert?" asked James, getting a nod from Clover again did James swiftly leave the room to check up on every child.

"Lets see, I'll check on the twins first." James concluded going to where he sensed the two twins would be. He walked to the hallway of the twins room. Noticing the door slightly open. Looking in did he see the two on the floor drawing out their latest plans.

"DEAR GOD! I HATE THAT MAN!" Damien hissed as crumbled up a piece of paper before throwing it at the wall in fury.

"He's is...irking." Crown agreed a little more calmly.

"I say he's more or less Satan!" Damien growled before sitting down. "We gotta protect dad from him! You know what Uncle Sirius said!" Damien hissed, at this James's heart clenched a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, that he is a no good gold digger." Crown frowned, thinking of what his Uncle stated.

"He also uses people and is evil!" Damien added as he placed a few more notes down.

"We gotta get him out of this house." Crown whispered.

"Agreed."

With that James left. A heavy air seem to fill him to the core as the words of the two boys circled around him like sharp knives. James slowly went to Howard's and Salazar's room, seeing their door also slightly ajar.

"What do you think of Potter?" asked Howard as he sat on the bed with Salazar who laid down reading a book. "Hhhmm, I don't know." Salazar grumbled as he continued reading the pages of the book.

"Uncle Sirius said to never trust a Potter, that their all selfish." Howard grumbled laying down next to his brother. "Yes, I am very wary of him...I don't want father to get hurt...after all as Uncle Sirius said he is an easy boy...whatever that is." Salazar sighed closing his eyes a bit.

If James's mood didn't get any worse, he was wrong. But he held strong as he continued his path to the Library. Opening the door did he see both Tom and Harry cuddle up to each other on the couch which was in front of the fire.

Smiling a t bit, letting all the bad feelings he was feeling slide off of him. Did James walk over, summoning a small thin blanket as he did. He place the blanket gently on both of their forms. Before leaning down to ruffle their hairs.

"Have sweet dream you two..." James whispered before getting up again to leave. James didn't notice two eyes lazily open, before closing once again.

- After Dinner -

James sighed as the day didn't seem to get any better with the twins, Howard or Salazar. They all seemed to hate James's guts and were doing everything to make the man's life as miserable as possible. James just barely managed to keep level headed, before sending to four children off to an early bedtime.

Of course this didn't go well and they instantly went for a break for it. Thankfully though, Clover stopped them and the two worked together to put the children to bed.

While Tom and Harry were the easiest, did James feel he should try and do something to earn the other children trust. He just didn't know what to do.

James sighed as he decided to ward his hallway and Regulus's hallway before going to bed. This way, he also had about ten or so more to go. "Damn you Regulus for having such a big manor." James thought sourly as he started warding his hallway.

He finished with great speed, deciding after awhile to do his room and hallway last. So he went off to do the others. Warding about four more hallways before he felt his core being at it's limit.

"You certainly take your job seriously."

"HOL-OW!" cried James as he jumped, but in doing so stubbed his toe in his door. "Mother of..." cringed James as he held his toe trying to nurse the pain away.

James looked up to the amused face of Regulus. "Don't look at me like that!" James hissed as he was still trying to nurse his poor toe. "Sorry, I keep on forgetting you are rather jumpy." Regulus commented, making James roll his eyes.

"Whatever, did you say goodnight to your prats?" asked James, making Regulus smirk. "Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" asked Regulus as he opened the door to James's room to let the other in.

"A rather shitty one." James gave coy look before laying on the bed.

"So how was the day?" asked Regulus serious as he sat beside the man on the bed. James looked at Regulus with tired eyes before sighing. "Well sides the lesson plan failing and two out of four of the children actually liking me...rather well..." James grumbled.

This earned even Regulus to sigh as he carded his finger through James's black locks. Making the other man hum at the nice feeling. He was so tired he didn't care that Regulus was so close or the fact that he was touching him at all.

"I'm sorry that would Sirius's fault." Regulus sincerely apologized, making James turn to the side.

"I added a few more charmed creatures to protect the manor." James whispered.

This alerted that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. James was thankful that Regulus seemed to respect that. James felt cool lips kissing his cheek, making the man blush again.

"Good Night James." Regulus whispered before leaving the room.

James froze as he listened to the footsteps walk slowly down the hallways, before James couldn't hear them anymore. Placing his finger to his lips and cheek, did James his head before closing his eyes shut. But a soft smile was place on his lips.

- Inside Tom's and Harry's Room -

"What do you think Tom?" asked Harry as he looked into black eyes that almost looked like they were mixed with red. Tom stayed silent for a moment before holding Harry closer.

"Howard, Salazar and the Twins are being prats." Tom commented as caressed Harry's cheek who sighed in contentment. "James will protect us?" Harry asked looking at Tom's eyes searching to see what the other thought of their new nanny.

Tom did think carefully on what he wanted to say and what he thought of the Potter.

He honestly didn't want to assume anything as of right now. They only just meet James fully today, but it seemed the adult took protecting them very seriously. Tom knew the warding he was doing was very complex and strong.

He even saw his father inspecting them, looking very impressed and proud at the work that James had done for him. For them. He even noted that James was putting extra security with the charmed animals. He even noticed a few foxes at the border of the woods looking around the manor before going back in.

Still James didn't know anything about them. He couldn't really know how he would react with the majority of everyone's past. So he would watch and protect. He didn't care for his other brother, but to him Harry was everything.

Harry was the last thing on earth that kept him sane.

"I can't say anything as of yet Harry." Tom whispered pulling the boy close so he could snuggle into his chest. "It's far too soon...I'll give you my answer later." Tom promised, making Harry nod before closing his eyes.

"I like him."

"I know you do."

"He makes good food."

Tom just chuckled before he listened to Harry slowly fall asleep. Tom softly closed his eyes as well, keeping them shut, before he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**Me: **Okay folks get ready for the next chapter! Because there is gonna be lots of fluff between Regulus and James.

But for now, I do feel James for James.

Sirius betraying him and talking bad about him. They were really good friends for a super long time and now this happens.

So James, I'm sorry for this...BBUUUUUUUUTTTT, it helps with the plot that I am slowly building. Besides you got Regulus!

Thank you all for reading my chapter. And I hope to see you in the next one!


	4. Name Can Actually Hurt Me

**Me:** So I'm at school typing this in god knows how early it is…okay it's like 10:23, but still early in my book. I'm more used to, sleeping in until 12:00ish. That is a wake up time.

In any case I have to get started. But, first it's review time!

To **XoX-Sugar Quill Ink and Ink-XoX**

Thank you for enjoying the fluff I have with Harry and James. I've been working really hard in making them cute, and it will only get even better! And I feel so bad for James sometimes with Regulus's kids, but it must be!

Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you again!

To **Ana-12**

Aw thank you ana-12. I hope you continue on reading! There is going to be a lot of action soon so stay excited for that part.

To **XX**

Thank you for reviewing once again XX. And yes, you will eventually see Sirius. He'll come in at later chapters. Though I won't say when!

To **CrazyRebel101**

Thank you crazy rebel! I will be posting more and more chapters every week at a regular basis. Unless something happens in which I can't do it. Like this damn hurricane that came at me. I hope you continue reading my story!

Well with that all squared away enjoy!

* * *

><p>- Afternoon -<p>

James sighed as he massaged his eyes to get the tired look out of them. He had been staying at the Black Manor well over am month and things were becoming a bit more difficult. While James loved Harry and Tom to death, the two always coming to his room for breakfast and snacks, do the other see fit into making his life like hell.

Howard and Salazar refuse to talk to him. They even started trying to pull pranks on James and getting him into trouble. The twins were doing the same thing, but they voice out their dislikes to him. James was trying really hard to not let it bother him, but it was stressing.

Along with the constant burning of Mimi's persistent killer letters, it was just getting tiresome. He didn't help, that he finally finished the house, hallways and rooms to then proceed too ward the area.

"When did my life become so complicated?" asked James, a few stags he created were laying beside him in worry for their master. "It's alright." James whispered as he continued to draw more stags to guard the manor.

"I'm going to be okay." James whispered, before looking around a bit. Something really didn't feel right, and James couldn't put a finger on it.

"I need to get the wards done faster." James whispered, creating the three new stags, before walking off. But before he did, he looked at the creatures with a serious expression. "Something isn't right, warn the others and keep a closer eye on the manor." James ordered, at the the heard left with a gallop.

James walked to the edge of the forest in the back yard. "If anything will attack, they will think in sneaking from the back….I'll do the edge of the forest first, before finishing the front, and then I'll make wards that go deeper in the forest." James nodded to himself.

He instantly got to work, pushing his magical ability to its highest to get the back and front done. James smiled as he left many charms in the wards. So that it would make the manor look invisible from the back and front yard.

It's harder to attack something when you can't see it. So James continued to work until he was finished. He tiredly went walk to the front.

James froze for a second, before sighing. Side stepping a trap, did he throw a rock into it, making all sorts of pants and sticky arrows splatter the ground in where he was about to step. "You used too much magic." James called out, hearing several curses from the bushes.

"God damn it! You cannot be that strong!" Damien hissed, while Crown had his face in his note book to mark down another failed prank. "You left too much magical traces, freshmen in Hogwarts could sense it, and I wouldn't be surprised if Tom or Harry sensed it." James stated out.

This seemed to anger Crown for he stood up and stomped over to James. "OH! And how can they be stronger than us!" Crown hissed, while Damien stood down. While Crown was the more clam one of the twins, didn't mean he didn't have his own tantrums. He was a child after all.

"You two, along with Salazar and Howard haven't been coming to my lessons." James stated, making Crown narrow his eyes. "Oh and what would we learn from a whore like you!" Crown yelled out.

Just when Tom, Harry, Howard and Salazar came to the scene all freezing at what Crown said. Even Clover who came out to check the wards that James's wanted her to check was shocked in place. James blinked, before smiling.

"What was that?" asked James, making Crown smirk. "You heard me whore! I know all about you! You're an easy boy that Sirius always talks about!" Crown stated. This made Tom and Harry wince, as Tom ushered Harry away from Crown.

Howard and Salazar came to the twins' aid to put in their own two cents. "Yeah and from what Uncle Sirius said, you slept with every girl and boy in the school!" Damien chirped in. "That's why Aunty Lily doesn't like you and practically hates your guts!" Howard hissed at James.

"I don't know why father hired you! But you better not touch him with your dirty hands! I don't even want you touching us! For gods know what you do!" Salazar scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Tom shouted, making the four children flinch from the other. Harry looked at James, who said nothing as he looked at the other children. "Why should we! He doesn't belong here! Sirius said he should just drop dead and vanish from the face of the earth because he's such a bad person! He shouldn't be here!" Damien shouted back.

James looked at the children, before turning around. James walked away to finish the wards in the front. "I will wait for Regulus to come and resign my position here." James thought, putting a hand to his heart.

"Sirius your betrayal runs so deep." James thought bitterly as he was about to start, when a scream alerted him. James whipped his head around to see three cloaked figures in front of the panicked children and house elf.

"SHIT! I DIDN'T FINSIH THE ANTI-APPARATION WARDS!" James thought alarmed. He transformed quickly in his stag form, charging at the death eaters, who hissed at James. James didn't care though as charged at one death eater, using his horns to fling him across the yard.

Already the intruders have alerted all the charms pets that James had made. One death eater was being attacked by birds and snakes, while the other that was flown across the yard was being attacked by wolves.

"DAMN IT! SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled the third one pointing the spell to Damien and Crown. "NO!" James thought, going back to his human form, before pushing them away. James gasped as he felt the cutting curse slice his body.

"STUPEFY!" yelled James, throwing the spells at the death eater making him get thrown back. "CLOVER GET THEM INSIDE!" yelled James, making the house elf snap out from her trance, before she ushered the children inside.

"Nanny!" cried Harry as Tom carried the other inside. Clover pushed the other boys in before getting into the door and locking it.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" another yelled, making James cry out as the cutting curse hit his back. "That is going to leave a mark." James thought sourly, before blasting another stupefy to a death eater.

"AVIS OPPUGNO!" yelled James, flocks of birds coming out of wand and hitting the death eater like bullets. "DAMN IT! AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled a death eater, the killing curse heading James's way. James managed to dodge it, before throwing another spell at the wizard.

"CONFRINGO!" yelled James, watching as the death eater's robes went into flames. Making the other pull back to use spells to put out the flames.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled the same death eater, making James gasp again as his hip was hit. "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THAT SPELL!" yelled James, before throwing another one. "Expulso!" yelled James, making the rocks that were under the death eaters to explode.

"Fall back! I can't fight with these damn animals!" yelled a death eater. James smirked, but soon cried out as a blast of fire came at him. James managed to get most of his body out, but his arm caught on fire.

"AGUAMENTI!" yelled James, putting the fire out with a jet of water that stung some of James's burnt skin. James looked up to see the three death eaters apparate away from the scene.

"Guard the area! Makes sure nothing gets to the manor!" order James to his charms, making the animals nod, standing close guard at the manor. James winced as he got up, looking himself over to see the damage.

"Damn those spell! Damn repetitive death eaters." James whispered as he staggered to the door. Clover opened it instantly, showing James horrified, but unharmed children. "Good, you're all safe." James whispered, as he walked past them.

Harry looked down with fear as he saw splatter of blood being made form James's body. "Tom." Harry whispered, but Tom only held Harry tighter. He was too scared; too frighten to even think what was happening.

"Clover contacted Lord Black through Kreacher! They are rushing here as we speak!" Clover stated, before she ushered the children away to a safer room. "What about…." Howard whispered, making Clover shake her head. "You naughty masters better think of an apology to say to Master James! Master James has been working constantly to keep Master's safe! Clover is ashamed of young masters!" yelled Jelly, making the children look down.

"Clover shall stay with master Lord Black comes…." Clover whispered, as she comforted the children. Waiting for Regulus to come.

* * *

><p>- With James -<p>

"Ouch, damn it." whispered James as he looked himself over. "Damn those cutting spells, I'm going to yell at Snape for inventing the damn thing!" James growled as he used a few healing spells to stop the bleeding. He quickly started to bandage his body.

James winced a bit as he saw his now burnt left hand. James was glad it wasn't his wand hand, but it still hurt and felt terrible. "Damn those Death Eaters, what the fuck are they doing here?" James thought, making a mental note to ask Regulus when he comes back.

"I have to finish he ward quickly then, who knows when the next attack will be." James thought as bandaged his chest. Wincing as he dabbed some alcohol onto it so it wouldn't get infected. "That's the last thing I need is one of my wounds getting infected." James bitterly thought as he continued to nurse his wounds.

It was then James heard a loud bang down stairs. "Probably Regulus, the wards would have warned me if it wasn't him." James thought, before he continued to bandage his body. He heard many muffled yells.

Most from Regulus and some from the crying children. James was going to listen even more, when Clover popped right in front of him. "Clover, are you alright?" asked James, getting a nod from clover. "Yes, thanks to Master James." stated Clover making James smile.

Clover soon gasped as she fully looked at James's injuries, looking at James with teary eyes. "Master James so wonderful was taking so many wounds to defend us! Clover sorry that she couldn't do anything else to help Master James!" cried the house elf, making James wince at the loud noise.

"Clover it's alright, it's my job to protect the manor and those inside it." James stated, but Clover continued to cry. Helping James to bandage and heal some wounds on his back. "Master James should rest after this! Your magic is tired." Clover stated, making James shake his head.

"I have to finish the ward and make the anti-apparation wards." James stated.

"That won't be necessary."

"CHOCOLATE FROG!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cried both James and Clover at the same time, both putting their hands over their hearts to calm the organ down. "Damn it Regulus!" James cried, but was silenced at the look Regulus was giving him

"Are you alright?" asked Regulus as he looked over James's body. He quickly dismissed Clover, who closed the door as she went. Regulus then proceeded to check on all of James's injuries looking surprised at how well their were taken care of.

"You did well in healing yourself." Regulus whispered as he rested both his hands on James's injured shoulders. James smiled a bit, before chuckling. "This whore has a few tricks up his sleeve." James joked, but Regulus's frown depends.

"I apologize on what my children called you." Regulus whispered, but James shook his head. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion Regulus, I'm not going to stop your kids from thinking their own thoughts on me." James whispered.

James blinked as he was pushed to the bed, with Regulus on top of him. "Well, then mind letting me give you your 'payment'?" asked Regulus with a purr. James smirked, bringing his arms around Regulus's neck. "You should be glad I have been deprived." James whispered as both of their lips meet.

James's heart fluttered at the warmth of the lips that were on his. Feeling very giddy to have a warm body on his own….and taking comfort from the warmth.

James soon felt a tongue licking his lower lip, asking for permission. James opened his mouth willingly, letting the hot tongue go into his mouth. Dancing on his tongue, coaxing it to play and James allowed it.

His tongue danced around Regulus's, moaning as Regulus thumbed his nipple and his other hand gripping his ass. Regulus himself moaned deep in his throat, sucking on James's tongue to get the sweet taste of milk and white chocolate into his taste buds.

When the broke apart their breathes were in short pants and they both looked at each other with a glazed look. But the two knew they had to stop. They had children who were still upset with the attack and James was injured.

But for right now, as Regulus lay beside James and James snuggling into his chest, did they take comfort in each other. "You have to go check on the children." James whispered, making Regulus nod. "I know." Regulus whispered back, making James reluctantly let go. Regulus soon got up, not before kissing James's forehead before leaving the other to rest.

James snuggled into his warm pillow, smiling at himself as he rested from his battle. But something caught his mind, making James think for a bit.

"What kind of relationship do I have with Regulus?" James thought, finding it weird that he was snogging his ex-best friend's brother. In fact it should be wrong, but James couldn't seem to bring himself to care. For once he just didn't care.

"Moony will probably visit very soon." James thought with a small smile. His protective friend will want to make sure that he was alright. "I hope their doing well." James prayed, before going back to thinking over his relationship with the other male.

"I guess we are friends, but friends don't snog each other, unless their friend's with benefits." James thought, getting a headache from all the thinking that he was doing. "God, at times like these I wish the answer was right in front of me." thought James as he closed his eyes for much needed rest.

But his forest green eyes opened again when he heard his door creak open. Looking over did he see both Tom and Harry looking at James with concern and worry. "Come on in you too." James spoke tiredly, going to the edge of the bed as the two kneel on the carpet floor to be at the edge of the bed.

Tom and Harry absorbed the look of his injuries, wincing a bit at seeing the majority of his body was covered in bandages. "You're hurt a lot." Harry whimpered, making James chuckle. "It's nothing I can't handle little ones." James whispered, ruffling both the children's hair from where he laid.

"How are you too? Anything injured?" asked James with concern, making the two shake their heads. "No, were just fine, were all safe because of you." Tom stated for once his composed self shattering to show the frightened child.

"Where are the others?" asked James, making Tom look at James, before sighing. "They are being comforted by father and scolded….I'm sorry my brothers said those horrid words to you." Tom apologized. "I'm sorry too." Harry stated, making James chuckle at the two children.

"Don't you two worry about it! Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names shall never harm me." James joked. The two stared at him weirdly, making James almost want to sweat drop. "It's a muggle saying." He stated, making the two go 'ooohhhhh' before chuckling.

"Father is going to finish the wards that you were doing, so you don't have to worry." Tome explained, making James nod. "Good, cause I think your father was about to chain me to this bed so I didn't finish them." James joked.

"You shouldn't get out! You're hurt!" Harry stated with little tears in his eyes. James smiled even more, before shaking his head. "Hey, hey, don't worry about me! You kids should worry about yourselves; let the adults handle all the messy stuff." James grinned, but that didn't seem to help the two.

"Hey I'll be up before you know it! I'm pretty strong." James stated, making the others look at James before nodding. "Don't do that ever again though, it was scary." Harry whispered, making James chuckle.

"I'll try, I can't promise, but I will try harder from now on." James concluded, but that seemed to upset Harry even more. Even Tom looked extremely bother by his answers. "Hey, why don't you two go and take a little nap? It always helps me when I'm upset." James offered, but the two didn't budge.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Would the two of you like to sleep with me?" asked James, only to be pushed over as two small children went into his bandaged arms. James grinned at the two, before he started humming a small light tune.

He felt the two relax a bit, before slowly their breaths became even again. And soon the two were in slumber, and after hearing their little heart beats. Did James too slept into a peaceful slumber.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Will the attitudes of the other children get better? Who knows, you got to read to find out about that part! I hoped you all enjoyed this story. Sorry if it was a bit a short though!

I promise I will do better in the next chapters!

**[Notice!]**

**Because of the hurricane Irene, am I having troubles with updating all the stories like I normally do. I haven't had power in week and it's starting to become very difficult. The only way I can get power is school and friend's houses. **

**Sorry for the troubles guys! I promise I'm working hard for you! Be safe to all who are affected by the storm! **


	5. Sweets that make you Feel Better

**Me:** Sorry for being real slow with updates. But its going to happen with the more stories coming out. And with lots of things happening in personal life, it will be slow. But don't worry, I still will keep updating dating. I'm never leaving a story unfinished!

So, Instead of updating weekly, some stories will be every two weeks.

Anyway time for review time.

To **Ana-12**

Isn't it? I really wanted fluff with Regulus and the two kids. I love how I'm making James and this is such a big change from my other two stories.

To **XX**

Thank you again XX! I'm glad to see you in this chapter. And like I keep repeating, I hope to see you in the future chapters and stories.

To **XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX**

Believe me when I say, I kept on giggling while I as typing it. I loved it. I thought it had just the right amount of fluff. And thank you. I am well now and getting better. Hurricanes can't beat me down! I hope to see you again very soon.

Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>- Morning -<p>

James awoke to feel a great warmth around his stomach area. Looking down lazily, did he see Tom and Harry curled up to his stomach. Tom held Harry close to his chest, while his head buried in James's chest. Harry squished in the middle seemed very content and happy at that moment.

James grinned before holding the two close to him. The event of what happened finally catching up to him, making James hold them tighter. He had almost lost the children because he wasn't fast enough in getting the wards up.

James cursed to himself, before slowly getting up. Smiling down at the two children, who seeing as they lost their main heater, cuddled to each other for warmth. Placing the blanket back on them and looking at the time did he notice it was pretty early in the morning.

So, he quickly left the room. Wincing at all injuries he had did he continue to walk over to the main door to the outside.

But hearing thunderous footsteps and yells, did James freeze in his spot.

"JAMES POTTER!" yelled Regulus as he slide into the opening along with Harry and Tom. Including little Clover, who was shaking her head at James.

"Naughty, Naughty, Master James." Clover scolded.

"What is this?" asked James, making Regulus sigh. Regulus didn't even say anything as he went up to James's person and flung him over his shoulder.

"REGULUS!" James cried out as he was slowly being brought back to his room. "Regulus put me down! I have to fix the wards!" James yelled, but Regulus just ignored the other. When James looked at Harry and Tom, did the two look at James with pouts of annoyance.

"James Potter, you are still injured." Regulus stated, making James roll his eyes. "I'm fine!" James yelled, but Regulus stopped and looked at him. "Your bleeding on my shoulder, I can feel it and see it." Regulus stated.

James froze, and looked at his shoulder. And true as he told, his white shirt was now crimson red and he was indeed started bleeding.

"Oh..."

"Yes, Oh." Regulus growled as he carried the other into his room. James winced as he was set down and when James looked down on himself. He noticed his bandages were starting to seep with blood. It alarmed James a bit, but after a bit he just sighed in annoyance.

"This is what happens when you aggravate your injuries." Regulus stated helping James undress to clean his wounds and re-bandage. Of course ushering the two children outside as to not see James in his state of health and dress.

"Yes, but the ward..." James started but was silenced by Regulus.

"Forget about the wards James! I worked on the wards around the perimeter yesterday over yours to make them stronger...you can check on them tomorrow and do you own attachments if you like...BUT!" Regulus hissed, making James wince a bit.

"Only after your one hundred percent healed and magic replenished, may you continue on with the wards." Regulus warned, and just was forced to go along with it.

"Yes sir, boss sir!" he yelled, doing a mock salute as he did.

Regulus frowned, before he leaned forward to James's face. James froze instantly as he felt warm lips on his again. And without even realizing it, did James open his mouth to welcome Regulus warm tongue inside.

Regulus quickly began to taste James as he did before. Almost as if James was his favorite piece of candy that he can't seem to get enough of. And to James, it could be true.

Their tongues swirled in a dance of not dominance, but equals. Tasting each other, giving each other pleasure, before soon lips parted. James's breathes were uneven as he stared flushed face at Regulus.

"Regulus what are we?" James whispered, making Regulus smile. He kissed James's forehead, before cupping his face. Bringing his ear to his lips did James whisper out.

"Everything."

With that Regulus let go, before turning to open the door. James instantly calmed down his breathing to look presentable. Soon the two children burst in, with Harry instantly rushing into James's lap.

"Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad Nanny!" Harry cried, making James smile down at the little one, before looking at Tom who looked equally upset but didn't cry it out like his brother. Though his eyes showed everything. Without warning he grabbed Tom to bring both children into his warm embrace.

"There, there now you too, I'm sorry for being bad, I'll do better next time, promise." James grinned, but the two didn't seem convinced.

"How are the other doing?" asked James, as he looked at Regulus who was opening his window. "Still shaken by what happen." Regulus concluded as he walked back to the door. "I was going to go back there to check up on them." Regulus stated, making James shake his head.

"No...let me." James spoke, making Regulus give James a look. "You sure?" asked Regulus as he gently took the children from James's lap. Tom sensing what James had to do, whispered something in Harry's ear.

After awhile Harry nodded, before taking Tom's hand and with that did the two leave the room. "How dos it seem that children always know what adult are going to do?" grinned James, while Regulus just looked prideful at his two children.

"People don't realize this, but children are very perceptive, because they listen and watch adults." Regulus commented, while he helped James up.

"Yeah, I gotta remember that one." James laughed, before he took in a deep breath. "Alright, where are they?" asked James, while Regulus jerked his thumb down the hallway as they walked out. "The four of them are in Salazar's room." Regulus motioned, before he himself left.

"Always one of dramatic leavings and entrances." James thought, before shaking his head.

Slowly James made his way over to Salazar's room. He didn't know what he should expect. He himself blamed for the wizards breaking in. He should have been stronger and faster with the wards. James made a mental note to apologize to the children in not being fast enough in the warding.

"Also better say sorry to Regulus too." James sourly thought. "Man, if those four hated me before the incident, I can't imagine them hating me even more after the incident...damn it...way to go James." James thought, a depressing cloud looming over him.

So softly, James walked over to the front door of Salazar's room. He stared at the dark oak, making him wince in what was going to come.

"Better get this over with." James whispered, before knocking on the door.

"Father?" came the weak voice of Salazar, making James cringe. "No, it's me James, may I come in?" James asked, instantly he heard the movement inside still. This made James sigh, before chuckling. "Never mind, I don't have to come in...I'll just say it here." James stated.

Hearing nothing in reply, did James breath in before letting it.

"I'm here to apologize in not making the wards fast enough." James stated out, looking away in shame for something he could have done, but didn't. "If I had just been a little faster, they wouldn't be able to come in and I would have been warned of their presence." James stated.

"I know, you four hate me...and probably hate me even more now...So I apologize to you four." James whispered, blinking a bit as realization hit him.

"If I can't protect them well, I shouldn't be here." James solemnly thought.

"So that's why." James started, before smiling to himself. His facial features making him look old with the depressed and tired look he had. "So that's why, I'll leave the manor...I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you all." with that James turned to leave.

"I'll have to move after this." James thought, knowing he wouldn't be able to find a job anywhere in England anymore.

James continued to walk down the hallway, sluggish in his movement from the pain his injuries were causing him. "Sirius was right...about me." James thought bitterly as hes topped in the hallway. "He was right." James smiled, placing his hands to his chest.

The pain he was experiencing in his heart, was worse than the pain he felt on his body. It didn't make James wonder any further on how some people say emotional pain is worse than physical. Because right here and right now, did he feel pain.

Pain that caused his blood to turn into icy waters and his heart to still it's beating. For his whole being to feel a horrid ache and pain that just made James want to do nothing. It was strange to James and he didn't like it.

"I better owl Remus." James whispered as he started to walk again, only to be stopped when he felt multiple bodies attach themselves to his hips.

James looked down in surprise at see Salazar, Howard, Damien and Crown. "Whats wrong?" James asked, wincing a bit as a few clutched onto his injured thighs.

"Don't leave..." came the soft mumble from Damien. This made James frown as he looked down at the children. "But, I thought you all didn't like me? Why would you want me to stay?" asked James, in confusion.

"...just don't leave..." Damien whispered clutching onto James harder. "Okay now I'm officially confused." James thought with a chuckled, before he patted all the heads of the distressed children.

"Eerr, what would Remus do in a situation like this?" thought James as he comforted the crying bundles he had. Then as if a light bulb went up, did James nod.

"Hey! What is your favorite sweets?" asked James, making the four stare at him weirdly. James laughed at that, before shaking his head. "Come on now! Don't be shy!" James stated with a grin, making the other look at each other again.

"Chocolate cake."

"Vanilla Cake."

"Sugar Cookies."

"Strawberry Cake."

James nodded, before noticing Tom and Harry run up towards him. "What about you two? What are your favorites?" James smiled, making Harry giggle and Tom just chuckle.

"VANILLA CAKE!"

"I personally like coffee cake."

James sweat dropped at how polite Tom's comment was, before nodding. "You guys, can you be alone for just a few hours? I got something really good that will cheer all of you up in a jiffy!" James grinned, before he rushed away. Not caring how his injuries screamed at him from the abuse.

Rushing into the kitchen and scaring Clover, did he start working on his orders. A faint memory came to play as he poured all his love into the cooking that he was doing.

"_James...you know what makes me feel better when I'm sad or depressed?" asked Remus, smiling at James who laid on the couch with an expression of death. Bags were under his eyes, his skin looked pale and his eyes seemed almost glaze over. _

_Like James was almost a living corpse. _

"_...what...?" whispered James, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He looked over to his friend Remus, before smelling the delicious smell of pancakes and syrup._

"_When I'm down, I also want to eat something homemade and sweet to cheer me up." Remus grinned, setting James up so he could take the plate and fork. "Something homemade from someone who poured all their love into it...well it always cheers me up." Remus grinned, while James just stared at the pancakes. _

_Softly and slowly, did James stab one of the already cut pieces, before placing it into his mouth. James felt warm and good as he ate the pieces. Tears started going down his face. His hands started to shake as he continued to eat. _

_All the while, did Remus hold the other, showing his friend that he was there. _

"Remus...you are always my precious friend." James thought with a smile as he started mixing everything in.

"Ah! My lord!" cried Clover, making James look as Regulus walked into the kitchen. His face just showing annoyance as he looked at James.

"I told you to rest?"

"Yes, but I have to do my job first!" James grinned, putting the batter into the pans.

Regulus raised his brow at this, before shaking his head. "Your the type that can just never sit down...am I right?" he asked with a grin, making James chuckle as he took out stuff to make frosting with.

"You could say that...yeah you could say that."

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me:** I hoped you all liked it! I can't wait to update again! Thank you all who reviewed and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
